This description of related art is provided for the purpose of generally presenting a context for the disclosure that follows. Unless indicated otherwise herein, concepts described in this section are not prior art to this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion herein.
Power regulation circuits of electronic devices typically regulate battery or external power of a device to provide a lower-voltage power rail from which components of the device operate. In some cases, current draw of high performance components (e.g., those with large current load steps) can cause voltage of the power rail to droop. This voltage droop on the power rail may persist or increase until the power regulation circuit detects the decline in voltage and responds by increasing power output to counter the voltage droop. The power regulation circuit, however, is often isolated from the high performance components, and voltage droop, by inherent impedance characteristics of the power rail and energy-storage components at the output of the power regulation circuit.
As such, a response of the power regulation circuit may be slow or insufficient, particularly for large current load steps that cause severe voltage droop. In some cases, prolonged or excessive voltage droop on the power rail may impair operations of the device's components or cause components to shut down when voltage falls below a minimum operating threshold. To address these issues, some manufactures have increased a number of power regulation circuits in a given device in an attempt to improve voltage droop response. These additional power regulation circuits, however, are often implemented with large or exotic magnetic components. In most cases, the use of these magnetic components makes design and integration of the additional power regulation circuits complex, time consuming, or cost-prohibitive.